Love Pink!
by DJongup
Summary: Bertemu denganmu adalah anugrah. Dan hanya dirimu yang bisa membuat dunia kecilku menjadi sempurna. Membuat neraka menjadi surga, mengubah tangis menjadi tawa. Chap 2 is coming! Jin&Jungkook,BTS fanfict,RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Bertemu denganmu adalah anugrah. Dan hanya dirimu yang bisa membuat dunia kecilku menjadi sempurna. Membuat neraka menjadi surga, mengubah tangis menjadi tawa.

-oOo-

DjongUp

with

Pink Love!

-oOo-

"Hyuuuunggg! Kembalikan komikku! Jin hyuuung!"

"Jungie, jangan berteriak di dalam rumah sayang."

"Tapi Jin hyung mengambil komikku umma"

Jin tertawa semakin kencang saat mendengar rengekan Jungkook. Menggoda Jungkook memang selalu menyenangkan.

BRAK

Jungkook melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Jin yang didominasi warna pink soft.

"Jin hyung, ayo keluar! Jungie tahu hyung ada di dalam"

Jin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tawa yang hendak menerobos keluar. Sebenarnya saat ini dia sedang berada di kolong tempat tidurnya. Membiarkan sepupu mungilnya kebingungan mencarinya.

"hyuuuungggg, Jungie mohon."

Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk keluar.

GREB

"KYAAA! HYUNG! JANGAN MENGAGETKAN JUNGIE!"

Jungkook meronta kuat dalam pelukan Jin, yang tentu saja sia-sia. Jin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jungie baby"

"Uuhhh. Jangan meniup telinga Jungie."

"Kenapa memangnya?" tangan nakal Jin dengan perlahan mengusap dada Jungkook, membuat namja manis itu menggeliat gelisah.

"Ahhh hyuungghhh, berhentiihhh."

"Tidak mau." Tiba-tiba saja, Jungkook merasakan benda basah yang kenyal sedang menjilati lehernya. Membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang kegelian.

"Sshhhh hyuuunggghhh"

"Wae hm?"

"Masukihh lubangkuhh hyungghh."

"Lubang Jungie lapar?"

"Hhhh sangathhh hyunghh, Jungie mohon masuki Jungie sekarang."

"My naughty Jungie eoh?"

ToBeContinue

aaaaa apa ini?!  
Setelah sekian lama hiatus, akhirnya ini perdana saya, semoga pada suka ya ^^  
Ini juga pertama kalinya saya bikin rate Mature, mohon maaf kalo masih kaku  
kalo ada yang mau ngajarin saya, langsung pm aja ^^  
Mohon reviewnya, terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

Bertemu denganmu adalah anugrah. Dan hanya dirimu yang bias membuat dunia kecilku menjadi sempurna. Membuat neraka menjadi surga, mengubah tangis menjadi tawa.

-oOo-

**DjongUp**

**with**

**Pink Love!**

**Chapter II**

-oOo-

Jin mengelus rambut Jungkook dengan. Sesekali ia mengecup kening sepupunya tersayang. Jungkook memang sepupunya, anak dari adik ibunya. Namun sayangnya, nasib Jungkook kurang beruntung. Kedua orang tuanya tewas, dan hak asuh Jungkook akhirnya jatuh ke tangan keluarga Jin.

"Jungie baby, bangunlah sayang."

"Eunghh~ 5 menit lagi." Jin hanya menghela nafas berat saat Jungkook malah mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Jin.

"Hari ini Jungie sekolah kan?"

"…"

"Jungie, bangunlah sayang." Tangan Jin mengguncang pelan tubuh Jungkook, membuat namja manis itu membuka matanya dengan terpaksa.

"Pagi hyungie"

Chu~

Dan Jin hanya bisa diam saat Jungkook mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"Itu hadiah dari Jungie."

-oOo-

"Umma"

"Ne Jin, ada apa?" umma Jin menatap heran kelakuan anak satu-satunya itu. Setelah seharian diam, tiba-tiba saja buka mulut hanya untuk memanggilnya.

"Bolehkah aku menginap di rumah Nam Joon?"

"Memangnya ada acara apa?"

"ada tugas kelompok umma."

"sudah minta ijin Jungie?"

"…"

"Kalo belum, umma ragu Jin."

"…"

"Kau kan tahu bagaimana lengketnya Jungie padamu?"

"Aku tahu umma, tapi tugas ini sangat penting."

"pertimbangkan lagi." Umma Jin kembali fokus pada acara tv yang sedang ditontonnya.

Dan Jin hanya mampu mendesah pelan.

-oOo-

"Jin hyung!"

"…"

"Jin Hyung!"

"…"

"sepertinya Jin sedang pergi sayang" Jungkook menoleh cepat, menatap ummanya yang sedang mengelus pundaknnya. Mendadak, Jungkook merasa matanya panas, butiran airmata mulai mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa Jin hyung bosan pada Jungie? "

"Bukan beg-"

"Apa Jungie menyusahkan Jin hyung?"

"tidak Jung-"

"Huweeee umma, Jin hyung hiks tidak sa- hiks sayang Jungie lagi"

Inilah yang membuat sang umma menahan kepergian putra sulungnya, karena Jungkook sangat sensitive jika menyangkut hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Hiks hiks umma, nanti malam Jungie tidur di kamar umma ne"

"Ne baby, nanti malam umma yang akan menemani Jungie."

"Umma aku pu-"

BRUK

"Jin hyuungggg~ Jungie kangeeennn"

Nyonya Seok hanya mampu ber-sweatdrop ria. Barusan saja Jungkook menangis karena merasa Jin tidak menyayanginya lagi, dan sekarang dia sudah memeluk Jin? Anak-anaknya memang luar biasa.

"Hyuuungg, jangan pergi lagi ne"

"Arraseo baby,apa Jungie baru saja menangis eoh?"

"A-Ani, mata Jungie tadi kelilipan."

"Jungie sampai kapan mau memeluk Jin terus? Dan Jin, ajak temanmu itu masuk!"

"Eh aku lupa kalo mengajak Nam Joon. Nam Joon ayo masuklah, anggap saja rumah sendiri ya."

"Err arraseo" Nam Joon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat melihat interaksi dua kakak beradik ini.

"Ommo? O.O"

"wae Jungie?"

"Itu siapa hyungie?"

"Kenalkan Jungie, itu teman hyung namanya Nam Joon. Nam Joon ini adikku, Jungkook." Jin mengelus rambut Jungkook dengan lembut.

-oOo-

Dan malam itu, rumah keluarga Jin dan Jungkook semakin ramai dengan datangnya Nam Joon. Ditambah tingkah manja Jungkook saat digoda Jin.

TBC

Author Note :

AAaaaaa Ampuni aku readers, aku belum mampu membuat NC mereka T.T  
sebenarnya mau bikin mereka ngga bisa tidur dan ngelakuin _this and that _ tapi susaaaahhhh, mianhae mianhae  
Keep review, gomawooo ^^


End file.
